Verde lima y Verde oscuro (en proporciones iguales)
by lilithkiss
Summary: "—No la voy a cagar nena, te lo prometo —declaraba el Rowdyruff mientras aplastaba a su mujer contra su pecho, ahogando su nariz en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. —Yo tampoco animal, te lo prometo." VERDES


**Verde lima y Verde oscuro**

 **(en proporciones iguales)**

-Butch x Buttercup -

 **ONESHOT**

Edad: 24

 **Advertencia:** Temas adultos, vocabulario vulgar. Fic no beteado, de antemano me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar, espero estos no dificulten su lectura.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** **Espero esta lectura los aleje del aburrida rutina, aunque sea por unos minutos.**

 **Los favs son apreciados, sin embargo los comentarios son atesoraros.**

 **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG y a los RrB de adolescentes/adultos pueden ir a mi tumblr** **lilithkiss .** **tumblr tagged / lilithkiss-art**

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Buttercup lo estaba volviendo loco ¡Más de lo usual!

Butch quien nunca fue muy adepto a analizar situaciones y mucho menos a sobre pensar sobre ellas se tomaba la cabeza con amabas manos, esperando que la presión ejercida sobre su sien le permitiera como de milagro hallar la respuesta a la duda que lo carcomía vivo.

Buttercup, el amor de su vida, lo estaba evitando... ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Y decir que eso lo tenía desesperado, no sería una exageración.

Habían tenido peleas antes -no de las de puño y patadas, esas ya casi ya no las tienen, por ahora mas bien las dejan como "juego previo a otras actividades más placenteras- peleas del tipo que lastiman más que un codazo o un rodillazo al estómago, esas en las que ella no le habla y él tampoco a ella hasta que uno de los dos acepte que se comportó como un o una imbécil e implore tregua. Nunca duraban más de dos días y la reconciliación venía en forma de sexo desenfrenado contra la superficie más cercana. A Butch le gustaba esa parte.

Pero esta vez, era diferente. Ya habían pasado dos semanas completas y Buttercup seguía evitándolo a tal punto de que fuera ridículo querer hacerlo sin que él lo notara ¡Viven bajo el mismo techo, por supuesto que lo va notar! Su mujer no era ninguna cobarde, sin embargo se comportaba como una últimamente. La primera vez que trató de confrontarla sobre su actitud, su mujer ignoró por completo su pregunta y emitió una pobre excusa para huir a lo de su hermanita rubia.

Tal era su desesperación que incluso se animó a compartir su situación con Brick Y Boomer. Estaba esperanzado de que alguno de sus hermanos le brindara una solución pero ninguno sirvió de nada. Brick le preguntó si había vuelto a sus viejas mañas de mujeriego o si se había robado algo. La primera pregunta lo ofendió, ¡Butch amaba a su mujer! No echaría por la borda todos los años y el esfuerzo que le costó ganársela por un revolcón con una vieja que luego ni recordaría el nombre. La segunda no le molestó. Aunque sea un criminal "reformado"¡fue y siempre será un bandido!..aunque en los últimos días ni un solo chicle se había llevado sin pagar.

Boomer en cambio lo había dejado más intranquilo. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios pero aquella rata le dio una sonrisita de lado, como quien sabe algo que él no y eso no dejaba de perseguirlo. Inundado de emociones que lo tenían a punto de estallar el rowdyruff moreno se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para luego soltar un puñetazo al aire. Y luego otro. Y otro. Batallando inútilmente contra un enemigo invisible que lo ayudara a liberarse de su actual predicamento. La próxima vez que viera a su hermano menor, le dará un derechazo de saludo.

Estaba absuelto en su pequeña fantasía de que aquel enemigo invisible que batallaba fuera Boomer que no se percató cuando con fuerza mandó volar por la pared junto a todo su contenido al recipiente de basura que se encontraba cerca de sus pies.

—Mierda—Se pinchó la nariz como en un intento de apaciguar su ya intranquilo estado y se agachó a recoger los desperdicios esparcidos sobre el piso.

Entre cáscaras de banana y cartones de leche vacíos un objeto de color blanco se destacó. La tomó de entre la basura acumulada durante días y la acercó para inspeccionarla. Era una vara... con un óvalo a un costado.

Butch puede ser que no fuera el Rowdyruff más listo, pero tampoco era un idiota. Sabía muy bien que era aquel objeto que sostenía en la mano.

—Dos rayas... dos rayas — murmuraba nublado de anticipación y nervios mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil de uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

Luego de una breve búsqueda se topó con un modelo similar al que sostenía y empezó a leer sobre él, estaba casi seguro de que dos rayas significaban...

—¿Positivo? ¡POSITIVO! Butch asimilaba lo que aquello significaba. Embarazada. Buttercup, su mujer, su esposa, el amor de su vida, estaba embarazada. Aunque tener hijos nunca estuvo en sus planes, aquella revelación llenaba a sus pulmones de oxígeno y de a sus hombros liberaba de una tonelada de peso mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro. Esta era una situación que sí podían manejar. Un hijo. Un mini Butch o una mini Buttercup. Estaba tan extasiado que continuaba agachado frente al basurero, con las botas llenas de residuos alimenticios, meciéndose sobre ellos, ahogado de felicidad. Volvió a sentir la misma euforia que cuando tenía 5 años y lo acababan de resucitar.

Su alegría se vio interrumpida por el detener de unos pasos que oyó detrás suyo.

Con sus sonrisa intacta se giró para toparse cara a cara con el espantando rostro de su mujer.

—Butch, lo siento, yo...

Y entonces su sonrisa decayó ¿Por qué Buttercup, el amor de su vida se disculpaba? ¡Si estas son fantásticas noticias!

—Sé que fui yo quien insistí en hacerlo sin protección aún cuando había pausado la píldora y sé que no te gustan los niños ¡demonios a mí tampoco! pero... pero...—comenzó con el vómito verbal de disculpas entre sollozos quebrados y cubriéndose el sonrojado y húmedo rostro.

El rowdyruff mediano frunció el seño algo dolido, recordó a Brick y a su primera pregunta por un momento fugaz ¿Ella también dudaba de él? ¿creía que estas no serían buenas noticias? ¿que él no amaría con locura a cualquier ser que crearan juntos? Suspiró rendido y se acercó a ella tomándola en sus brazos. La dejó sollozar unos segundos para luego sostenerla suavemente del mentón y hacer que lo observe a los ojos.

—Pensé que no lo querrías— confesó la puff verde haciendo que una sensación de vacío de apoderara de su estómago.

—Nena, sinceramente lamento haber dicho que no me gustaran los críos... hasta ahora siguen disgustándome... pero uno contigo... se acaba de convertir en mi más anhelado y jodido puto sueño.

Buttercup se quedó mirándolo, como buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de falsedad en sus palabras. No encontró ninguno —No tienes idea de cuánto te odio, animal— Rió mientras pequeñas lágrimas continuaban escapando de sus ojos y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro —Boba— le contestó en broma mientras le daba un beso rápido.

Aquella tensión que se había gestado por semanas había desaparecido, dejando al par verde en un inusual estado de tranquilidad mundana que Butch, siempre incapaz de contener sus emociones, no pudo evitar romper.

—No la voy a cagar nena, te lo prometo —declaraba el Rowdyruff mientras aplastaba a su mujer contra su pecho, ahogando su nariz en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Yo tampoco animal, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
